


Double Date

by RenaRoo



Series: Cass' Tiny Dancers [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim (kind of) invites Cass and her girlfriend to date night with him and Stephanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amurogay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amurogay).



> Prompt: ( amurogay ) Hey! Would you consider doing a little drabble with Cass and Nicola on a double-date with Tim and Steph?
> 
> [Previous Fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4034614 ]
> 
> A/N: My “Cass’ Tiny Dancers” project was genuinely one of my favorite fic writing experiences from last year, and I got to experiment with a lot of character creation that I adored. My favorite was possibly Nicola Mutombo – Cass’ girlfriend and ballet instructor. Amurogay and I actually got into a lot of cool discussions thanks to that fic and when he sent this prompt for the dual purpose of his and Tim’s birthdays I was SOOOO excited and incredibly honored that he remembered Nicola!
> 
> I wasn’t able to get this out on the 19th unfortunately, but I hope the sentiment is felt all the same <3

Tim concentrated on the folds of his napkin for a number of reasons -- fairly good reasons if he were to say so himself. Reasons like the fact that he still had a hard time looking Nicola in the eyes after, in a dazed half-bled-out state, he threatened her life should she hurt his sister. Or like the fact that Cass had been in the _process_ of getting dressed when he picked her up two hours before which included _not_ wearing clothes around her loft. Or because his girlfriend was barely tethered to the chair and able at the _incredibly_ expensive restaurant Bruce reserved for them and was pointing her fork across the table in an aggressive manner. 

Yes, the napkin folds certainly _were_ delicate.

“The point is,” Stephanie said, voice raising in varying octaves, “it doesn’t matter _how_ much you guys do it, the important part is that _I_ loved Cass first.”

Tim looked up, hands motioning tiredly to meet the exasperation in his voice, “Again, sitting _right here.”_

“Hush, Tim, we’ve been through enough, I don’t have to tell you you’re loved,” Steph responded with a flippant turn of her wrist.

“That’s cute,” Cass snorted into her wine glass, which had been empty of water for the past two times she reached for it, but she seemed to like hiding her mouth when she had an amused grin.

That made Tim raise his brow. It must have been a fairly new habit for Cass, he hadn’t seen her do it before.

A casual glance toward Nicola found the same ploy in use. The older woman looked to Cass with a bubbling laugh of her own. She said, “I _like_ her. What spirit.”

Cass laughed. “Steph is the best,” she nodded in agreement.

Proudly, Steph sat straight in her seat, beaming, and finally used her fork to shovel a mouthful of mashed potatoes. 

Tim tapped his finger on the table top. “Again,” he said with little mirth, “ _right here.”_

“You’re the best after Steph,” Cass surmised. “Right now, ahead of... Bruce, Dick... Damian...”

“Barbara and Alfred remain unlisted, understandable,” Steph said with a nod. 

“ _Thank_ you,” Tim responded dryly to his sister and her partner. “Though I’m surprised that Bruce is lower than me. Flattered. Just surprised.”

“Well,” Nicola said, tapping her chin, “You _did_ manage to get us these wonderful reservations.”

“Yeah, good job, Tim,” Steph said, affectionately rubbing his once properly fixed hair.

“Well,” Tim said, shifting away from the hand assaulting his hairstyle. “Bruce did help...”

“He’s right,” Cass said, looking meaningfully to Nicola. 

“Now we have to reconsider,” Nicola agreed.

Steph stopped reaching for his head, pursing her lips. “You can’t let a good thing last, can you?”

Tim dropped his head. “No, apparently not.”


End file.
